Search engines attempt to find data and content that users are interested in locating. The data and content indexed by a conventional search engine can come from various sources and applications including applications found on users' computers and/or from sources found on the Internet. Finding and displaying the results from a search engine is useful, but it may also be desirable to display search results in the context of the application that created the search request. Many applications do not provide a way for the search results from other applications to be integrated into them. For example, although conventional applications can provide for a custom toolbar to be placed in the application, search results from another application must be placed in floating window. Floating windows can be problematic as they can obstruct the viewable areas of the primary application.
Another problem can arise in that a searching application program interface (API) of the primary application that a user is currently working in may not use an index of aggregated data to search for requested content. Therefore, the primary application's searching API may have to spend additional time conducting a search every time a search query is received instead of going directly to an index that has already aggregated a plurality of data that corresponds to the requested content.